There is conventionally known a technique for performing air conditioning of a vehicle by remote control. It is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-174250 to activate an air-conditioning unit or the like before arrival of a passenger at a vehicle by remote-controlling vehicle equipment over a telephone outside the vehicle.
Furthermore, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-147420 to calculate a passenger boarding time, activate an air-conditioner prior to the boarding time, and control the air-conditioner to set a temperature for air-conditioning to a target temperature at the boarding time.
Moreover, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 11-139155 to exercise pre-control over air conditioning by remote control so as to be able to sufficiently ventilate a vehicle compartment before air-cooling the compartment and to cool the compartment within short time.
Further, it is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-256092 to suppress waste of power consumption by selecting one of air-conditioning using refrigeration cycle and ventilation of a vehicle compartment when the vehicle compartment is air-conditioned by remote control.